In conventional radio selective call receivers, the time is in an unset state until a power supply is turned on. Therefore, after the power supply is put to work, a user of the radio selective call receiver performs time setting. In general, a time counter provided within such a radio selective call receiver creates a count error, causing the time to be gradually deviated from the correct time during use of the radio selective call receiver. For this reason, the user per se, each time when he or she uses the radio selective call receiver, should correct the time. Further, in the case of a fully synchronous signal system, a signal is transmitted in a given cycle in time unit, and real-time data is set in a predetermined position of the signal. Therefore, receipt of the time data by a radio selective call receiver permits the timing error of the time counter within the radio selective call receiver to be corrected and the corrected time to be indicated on a display section.
In the conventional radio selective call receiver, however, each time when the time after setting is deviated from the correct time, the user per se, in use of the receiver, should correct the time. This is troublesome. On the other hand, for the fully synchronous signal system, since the signal is transmitted in a given cycle time unit, the time correction is not performed until next time data is received. Further, when the time data is not transmitted or cannot be received, the time cannot be corrected until next time data is recognized, raising a problem that the time remains deviated from the correct time during this period.